Your Lovely Bitch
by Ayumu Hasegawa
Summary: "Karena sekeras apapun aku berpikir tentangmu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ku pahami bahwa kaulah hal terindah yang pernah kumiliki dalam hidup ini."/ FULL Naruto POV / Hinata in ROAD TO NINJA / NO LEMON! / RnR, please? *puppy eyes*


**Your Lovely Bitch  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh chara milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. **

**Warning : Hinata in ****Road To Ninja****, OOC akut, typo(s), jauh dari kata EYD yg baik dan benar, dan warning lainnya.**

**Rated : M untuk kata-kata kasar, NO LEMON!**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuga Hinata. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV~ **

Malam itu, seharusnya bukan jadi malam milikku. Malam yang sama sekali tidak aku harapkan. Sasuke, temanku sejak kecil. Entah harus bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba ketika habis pulang dari hang out di kafe, Sasuke mengarahkan motornya ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin baru dalam hidupku.

Tempat pelacuran, ya.. Semua juga tau kalau daerah yang sedang aku injakkan kaki ini adalah daerah protistusi.

Aku sempat protes pada Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Demi apapun! Umurku baru tujuh belas tahun dan aku baru saja mendapatkan KTP resmi seumur hidupku.

Aku tidak bisa melarang temanku untuk menyalurkan apa yang dia inginkan walaupun harus dengan cara seperti ini. yang terbaik untukku sekarang adalah tidak ikut dalam permainan dia.

Akhirnya kita berdua memarkirkan motor di sebuah rumah. Banyak cewek-cewek cantik yang berdiri sambil sesekali menggoda kami. Sasuke masuk dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar.

"Dobe, yakin tidak mau coba?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak akan! Imanku masih kuat, teme. Kau saja sana, jangan pakai lama. kalau nanti di grebek polisi jangan marah kalau aku meninggalkanmu duluan."

"Tch, baiklah.. Kau tunggu di sini."

Dengan wajah cemberut dan tatapan beberapa perempuan aku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu di luar sambil menenteng helm. Ku lihat, Sasuke sudah memilih cewek yang harus jadi temen dia malam ini. ceweknya punya rambut pink yang ngejreng. ck, pilihan Sasuke mengerikan.

Aku menunggu di luar dan tiba-tiba salah satu cewek yang ada di dalam rumah itu keluar sambil ngisap rokok. Dia, cantik. Itu yang aku pikirkan. Rambutnya lurus dengan warna indigo dan matanya hampir sama dengan warna bunga lavender -atau memang sama?-, kulitnya juga putih.

Dia melihatku dan menawarkan rokoknya untukku.

"Tidak, terima kasih.. Aku tidak merokok," tolakku dengan halus.

"Hah, jaman sudah seperti ini masih ada yang tidak merokok? Aneh.." Tanya cewek itu dan aku hanya senyum-senyum.

Dia duduk di sebelahku, dan menatap mata shappire ku dengan tajam sambil sesekali membuang asap rokok ke langit-langit atap.

"Kenapa hanya menunggu disini, tidak ikut dengan temanmu tadi?"

"Tidak, biarkan saja si teme itu yang mau. Aku cuma menemaninya saja."

"Kau denganku saja, bagaimana?"

Aku memandang cewek di sampingku ini. Sejujurnya dia tipe cewek idamanku, tapi ketika dia menawarkan dirinya, tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa _ilfell_. Kenapa cewek secantik ini menjadi seorang pelacur? Dunia ini memang tidak adil.

"Tidak, ne.. Terima kasih.."

"Sudahlah, aku akan memberikan diskon." Tawarnya lagi.

"Benar, ne.. Saya tidak mau." Tolakku lagi masih dengan cara yg halus.

"Tch, kenapa hari ini sial sekali! Dari tadi tidak ada yang mau denganku.."

"Loh, ne 'kan cantik, kenapa tidak ada yang mau?"

"Ya nasib, lah.. Namanya juga jualan, kadang laku kadang sial. Sedang ada masalah lagi, ish..."

Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa ingin tau masalah dia.

"Masalah apa, ne?"

"Umurmu berapa?!"

"Masuk tujuh belas tahun ini,"

"Kami-sama, kau masih muda, masih belum tau namanya dunia dewasa." Ledeknya.

"Kata siapa? Setiap orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing. tidak memandang besar atau kecil umurnya."

Dia melihatku, mungkin dia merasa aku pintar merangkai kata-kata.

"Sepertinya kau bukan lelaki berengsek, ya.. Beda sama laki-laki yang sering ke sini ingin mencari perempuan untuk kesenangan sesaat." Aku tersenyum saat dia memujiku.

"Hehe, tidak semua laki-laki itu berengsek kok, ne.."

"Mungkin saja.. hm, aku sedang perlu uang." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

'Mungkin ini masalah klasik. Kalau tidak butuh uang untuk apa dia bekerja jadi pelacur?' Batinku.

"Gomen, kalau aku boleh tau, uang untuk apa?"

"Hm, beginilah nasib orang miskin, selalu ada masalah. Tiba-tiba ada benjolan di perut ibuku, kemarin sudah di bawa ke puskesmas. Kata dokter sih tumor ringan, mesti cepat-cepat di operasi. Tapi ya tau sendiri negara kita, apa-apa butuh uang apalagi untuk operasi. Seminggu ini juga jarang dapat pelanggan, Tch!"

Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada kejujuran dari apa dia bilang, dia tidak seperti sedang bersandiwara.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Hm, panggil saja Hinata. Kau sendiri?"

"Naruto."

Tiba-tiba kami terdiam, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat wajahnya yang nampak sedih sehabis cerita kehidupannya, aku merasa iba dan menawarkan dia setulus hati.

"Kalau kau memang butuh uang, aku ada, tapi tidak seberapa. Kali-kali saja bisa menutupi kekurangannya."

Dia menatapku tidak percaya.

"Hei, kau 'kan masih tujuh belas tahun, mau dapat dari mana 1,5 juta kekuranganku?"

"Oh, jadi kurangnya 1,5 juta. Tenang saja kalau segitu aku punya. Tapi kalau sekarang uangnya tidak aku bawa. Kalau besok bagaimana?" Tawarku. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Aku kalau di gombalin pelanggan sih sudah biasa. Tapi kalau berondong baru kali ini," lagi-lagi Hinata meledekku.

"Aku serius. Begini saja, nomor HandPhonemu berapa? Nanti aku telepon dan kasih uangnya. Tapi jangan disini, ya.. Gak enak so'alnya,"

"Terserah kau saja mau dimana. Ini nomorku," ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan kertas dengan angka nomor telepon dia. "Ingat ya, aku ini bukan orang baik," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku juga bukan orang baik, tapi juga bukan orang jahat. Aku dan kau hanya terlahir di dunia yang tidak bisa kita hindari."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke selesai, dan dia langsung menghampiriku. Sebelum Sasuke mengajakku untuk pulang, aku pamitan dengan Hinata. Dia tersenyum. Dari wajahnya aku tau, dia pasti sangat berharap apa yang aku katakan ke dia tadi itu benar. Walau sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak punya uang sebanyak yang dia mau.

Uang yang aku punya cuma sembilan ratus ribu dan masih kurang enam ratus ribu untuk aku berikan pada Hinata. Akhirnya aku mesti nunggu seminggu hingga terkumpul 1,5 juta. Bermodalkan uang yang sesungguhnya hasil uang jajanku. Akhirnya aku nelpon Hinata.

Sebelumnya aku memastikan apa Hinata sungguh-sungguh atau bohong, aku sempat survey ke PSK sekitar tempat kerja Hinata dan hasilnya positif dia tidak bohong makanya aku mengusahakan uangnya terkumpul cepat.

Hinata terkejut ketika aku nelpon dia, aku minta janjian ketemu dengannya di kafe yang telah aku tentukan. Seumur-umur dalam hidupku, baru kali ini aku beramal cukup besar untuk orang lain.

Aku memasukkan uang itu kedalam tasku. Mungkin Kaa-sanku akan marah besar kalau tau uang jajanku habis untuk Hinata. Tapi aku cukup beruntung terlahir dari keluarga yang mampu, jadi aku yakin. Kaa-san tidak akan tega membiarkan aku hidup tanpa uang sedikitpun andai aku bilang, aku butuh uang.

.

.

Hinata muncul dengan pakaian yang lebih tertutup kebanding pertama kali aku melihatnya. Kita makan dan sesekali aku menjelaskan kenapa aku baru hubungi dia dengan alasan sibuk ujian, padahal sesungguhnya sibuk nabung untuk bantu dia.

Hinata mungkin tidak pernah kepikiran kalau aku ngajak dia ketemu untuk bantu keuangan dia, dia lebih berpikir kalau aku ketemuan dengan dia sebagai seseorang yang membutuhkan dia seperti laki-laki lainnya.

Kita sempat jalan-jalan sebentar sampai motorku membawa kami ke pantai. Kebetulan mall di kotaku selalu dekat dengan pantai. Aku duduk di samping Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, kau memanggilku mau 'service' atau nemenin jalan-jalan aja, sih?" Tanya Hinata.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Coba tebak?"

"Dua-duanya juga tidak apa-apa, sudah lama aku tidak jalan dengan laki-laki. Terakhir pacaran juga sial. Dari sekian laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaanya padaku cuma dia yang aku terima. ujung-ujungnya laki-laki emang berengsek. Cuma mau tidur denganku.. Makanya sejak itu aku sudah mati rasa sama yang namanya cinta!"

"Loh sepertinya kau dendam sekali ya sama yang namanya laki-laki. Maaf loh kalau lancang, cuma ngerasa gitu."

"Untuk apa minta maaf, emang nasib aku kok. Terlahir sebagai perempuan hina, miskin, keluarga berantakan. Lonte, hiks!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata nangis dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Eh, kau menangis?" Tanyaku jadi ikut sedih .

"Lonte.. Aku sudah sering denger kalimat itu dari mulut orang lain untukku, rasanya sakit banget. Asal kau tau, kalau saja dunia ini lebih indah dari yang aku inginkan. Aku juga tidak mau jadi lonte..! Siapa sih di dunia ini yang mau jadi pelacur, lonte. Ini terpaksa. Masih ada adik dan keluargaku yang membutuhkanku untuk bertahan hidup.."

"Hinata.. Sudahlah, jangan menangis.. Tujuanku ingin bertemu denganmu ke sini, cuma mau memberikan ini.." Ucapku sambil memberikan uangnya ke Hinata. "Aku memang masih berondong seperti yang kau bilang, tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu.. Mungkin tuhan sedang memberikan ujian untukmu. Kalau pun berat saat ini, aku berharap bantuan dariku bisa bantu meringankan bebanmu," Lanjutku.

"K-Kau.. Kenapa mau membantuku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa kamu, bukan teman kamu. Bahkan bukan orang yang pantas kenal denganmu.." Ucap Hinata yang masih menangis dengan bahu bergetar dan suara yang agak parau.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Yang jelas, kita sudah di takdir 'kan untuk jadi orang yang saling mengenal.. Aku senang mengenalmu . Sekarang pakai uang ini untuk operasi ibumu, ya.. Biar cepat sembuh dan kau bisa kerja yang lain, bukan seperti sekarang."

Dia terdiam dan menatapku, aku balik menatapnya. lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil merenungkan yang aku ucapkan tadi.

"Kalau pun aku tidak bekerja seperti ini, aku aku juga sudah pasti tidak ada yang mau. palingan laki-laki berengsek yang mau denganku.." Ucapnya.

"Kata siapa tidak ada yang mau-,"

"Ya kata akulah.. Mana ada sih yang mau sama bekas pelacur! Bekas lonte.. "

"Aku mau!" Hinata terdiam mendengar kalimatku.

"Umurmu masih muda, belum tau yang namanya cinta. Ya sudah, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu. Nanti kalau aku sudah punya uang akan aku kembalikan uang ini.. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Hinata.."

* * *

Selang beberapa hari, Hinata sempat sms dan memberi kabar padaku kalau operasi ibunya sukses. Kita jadi rutin saling sms dan telepon hingga akhirnya dia mengundangku ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Aku menerima tawaran dia sekaligus ingin tau apakah benar kalau ibunya habis operasi.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah Hinata, ibunya berlinang air mata ngucapin terima kasih, aku bersyukur ternyata Hinata jujur apa adanya. Dan yang paling membuatku senang, Hinata bilang kalau dia sedang mencari pekerjaan buat hidup sebagai orang bersih.

Saat itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Ayah tirinya tiba-tiba minjem uang padaku, dia bilang untuk bayar hutang. Karen aku tidak enak untuk menolak, akhirnya aku memberikan uang ke ayah tirinya Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata tentu saja.

Aku juga sering nganterin Hinata untuk cari kerjaan yang baik. Sampai akhirnya dia dapat kerjaan sementara. Selama ini, keluarganya Hinata tidak tau kalau Hinata kerja sebagai pelacur. Hinata berusaha menutupi dan akhirnya lembaran gelap itu terkubur dengan sendirinya.

Tanpa kita sadari, Aku dan Hinata semakin dekat. Setelah pendekatan itu, akhirnya jadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin cinta itu memang buta, ya. Baru kali ini aku merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam dari seorang perempuan di umurku yang masih muda. Ketika dulu aku punya cinta monyet, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagis ini selain bersama Hinata.

Walaupun dia punya masa lalu kelam, cinta berhasil membuatku menghapus semua pandangan buruk itu. Seminggu setelah jadian, dengan uang jajan yang lagi-lagi aku kumpulkan untuk membeli cincin yang sama untuk kita pakai sebagai lambang cinta. Buat Hinata memang ini aneh, tapi dia sadar, aku masih berondong dan pasti gaya pacarannya juga seperti di sinetron jadi dia maklumin.

Tapi sepanjang waktu kami pacaran, aku merasa Hinata semakin hari semakin kurus dan tubuhnya jadi sering lemes gitu. Ketika aku tanya ke Hinata, dia cuma bilang kalau dia kecapean. Tapi sebenarnya ada hal yang aku takutkan dengan kondisi Hinata.

Aku masih ingat, saat memastikan kalau Hinata tidak bohong saat dia perlu uang waktu itu, iseng-iseng aku ngobrol dengan cewek di sana tentang Hinata.

"Kau siapanya Hinata?" Tanya cewek itu. ah, aku ingat! Cewek ini yang menemani Sasuke saat aku pertama kali kesini dan bertemu Hinata.

"Temannya saja, ne.. Kalau boleh tau, dia 'kan cantik, kenapa dia tidak ada pelanggan?"

"Nasibnya dia, Ojou-sama.. Hinata kena penyakit sifilis(penyakit kelamin) sepertinya banyak pelanggan yang sudah tau dia kena penyakit begituan, makanya pelanggan disini tidak ada yang mau sama dia. Disini 'kan persaingan ketat, ada yang bocorin. Makanya kasihan dia.."

"Kenapa dia tidak berobat saja?"

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi ibunya 'kan sakit, jadi dia mati-matian cari uang buat ibunya dulu, baru dia nanti mikirin sembuhin penyakitnya dia."

"Kasihan, ya.."

"Benar, Ojou-sama.. Susah hidup sekarang. Saya yang dulu anterin dia ke dokter saja jadi sedih kalau bayangin hidup dia.."

Dari apa yang teman Hinata bilang, aku jadi yakin kalau Hinata jadi kurus ini pasti karena penyakit dia dulu. Walau dia tidak pernah cerita padaku, mungkin karena dia takut, kalau dia penyakitan maka akan meninggalkan dia. Padahal aku tidak peduli dengan penyakitnya.

.

.

.

Penyakit Hinata makin buruk sampai akhirnya dia tidak bekerja. aku mendatangi rumahnya, dan dia tidak bisa bangun karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti lumpuh.

Saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit, Hinata sempat nolak. " Naruto, rumah sakit itu mahal, orang miskin seperti aku kalau sakit itu tidak ada keadilan. Jadi biarin aja aku minum obat biasa, nanti juga sembuh."

"Hinata, kau itu sudah tidak bisa bangun! Uang tidak perlu di pikirkan, aku punya tabungan. Yang penting sekarang kita ke rumah sakit."

Dengan penuh kesedihan, akhirnya Hinata tidak bisa nolak lagi kemauanku. Aku Menggendong dia sampai kerumah sakit, dia di rawat dan dokter mengatakan padaku dengan berat hati kalau Hinata sudah kena sifilis akut dan seluruh tubuhnya sudah terkontaminasi dengan sel-sel neurosifilis yang kemungkinan sembuhnya kecil.

Dengan penuh air mata aku memohon kepada dokter untuk menyembuhkan Hinata. Aku dan ibu serta adiknya saling bergantian menjaga Hinata. Saat itu lagi ujian akhir kelulusan sekolah, aku harus bertahan dalam dua hal. Konsentrasi ke ujian dan konsentrasi ke Hinata.

Mungkin kedua cobaan itu berat tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengerjakan semua ujian yang datang silih berganti bersamaan dengan waktuku menjaga Hinata. Hinata makin kritis. Dia sudah tidak banyak bicara lagi seperti sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia tau, hidup dia tidak akan lama lagi.

Dia nyerahin sebuah surat untukku, dimana disana dia bilang hanya boleh dibaca setelah tiba saatnya nanti.

"Jangan dibuka ya sampai nanti kalau aku sudah tidak bangun lagi," Ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum lemah.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu.."

"Ne, Naruto-kun.. Mungkin, selama ini aku tidak pernah jujur tentang penyakitku, tapi aku cuma tidak mau kalau kau tau aku punya penyakit ini, kau akan meninggalkanku. Ternyata aku salah, kau benar-benar hadiah paling indah dalam hidup ini yang di kasih tuhan untukku. Aku pikir, tuhan tidak akan pernah ngasih kebahagiaan untukku karena memang aku tidak pantas. Ternyata aku salah, tuhan itu adil. Dan keadilan itu tuhan tunjukkan lewat dirimu."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu, Hinata.. Aku yang harusnya bersyukur punya kekasih sepertimu dalam hidupku, kau benar-benar anugrah.. Kau harus terus kuat, ya.. Kita sama-sama berjuang untuk kebahagiaan kita.."

Hinata hanya menangis mendengarku bicara seperti itu. Aku pun menangis. Entah mengapa, aku seperti merasa ini adalah ujung dari kisah kami.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-aku mau minta tolong satu hal lagi denganmu, boleh?"

"Bicara saja, Hinata.. Kita ini 'kan sepasang kekasih, terbuka saja.."

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk memberikanmu sebagai balasan atas kebaikanmu selama ini, tapi aku cuma punya ini.. Bisa kau ambil kalung ini dari leherku, tanganku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.."

"Hinata, ku bilang berhenti bicara begitu!"

"Ku mohon.. Ambil lah,"

Dengan berat hati aku melepas kalung yang ada di lehernya itu dan mengambilnya.

"Di simpan, ya.. Sama dengan surat yang aku tulis itu.."

"hm, baiklah.. Hinata, tadi kau bilang kau mau minta tolong, kenapa tidak di lanjutkan?"

"Kalau aku mati, tolong jangan kubur aku di sini, aku mau dikubur di tanah kelahiranku, bisa?"

Mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Hinata, hatiku hancur. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana mengungkapkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk membuat aku bangkit dan percaya kalau dia akan sembuh . Aku hanya bisa menangis dan mengiyakan permintaan dia.

Karena ada ujian lagi besok, aku pamitan dengan Hinata. Aku mencium kening dia dan dengan berat hati dan saat itulah aku merasa ini terakhir kalinya aku akan melihat dia. Dengan penuh tangis, aku pulang dan berharap tuhan sekali lagi memberikan keadilan untuk hidup Hinata.

Besoknya aku ujian terakhir dan ketika aku ingin menjenguk Hinata, aku melihat sudah banyak orang di kamar dia di rawat. semua menangis dan disitulah aku tau, Hinata telah pergi untuk selamanya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dan menangis dalam hati. Berat rasanya harus melepas kebahagiaan sesaat yang ada dalam hidupku.

Permintaan terakhirnya untuk di makamkan di tanah kelahirannya aku lakukan sebagai tanda cinta terindah dalam untuknya.

Kini, aku menyadari bahwa hidup itu sesungguhnya tidak pernah memihak pada siapapun di dunia ini. Tapi hidup itu membuat kita hanya bisa memihak kepada satu hal, bertahan untuk hidup dengan segala cara apapun. Hinata mungkin telah berjuang hidup dengan ketidak berpihakan hidup tapi ia berhasil membuktikan kepadaku kalau di saat akhir hidupnya, dia benar-benar merasakan keadilan hidup sesungguhnya.

Dengan cinta dan kasih sayang murni tanpa air mata penderitaan. Dia mampu mengubah dirinya yang dulu adalah mahluk hina menjadi seorang bidadari. Walaupun itu hanya di hatiku, tapi aku percaya kelak semua orang akan setuju dengan apa yang aku bilang kalau Hinata ada bidadari terakhir yang hidup di dunia ini saat hanya bisa mengenangnya.

Hanya surat ini yang tersimpan dan membuat hatiku merasa mungkin jalan terbaik dalam hidup kita adalah saat ini. 30-april 20xx, itulah hari paling memilukan dalam hidupku dimana saat itulah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk membaca tulisan terakhir Hinata untukku..

_To : Naruto-kun.. _

_Ne, arigatou kau sudah mau jadi pendamping hidupku selama ini.. Juga sudah mau jadi malaikat penyelamat ibu ku..  
_

_Andaikan kau tau aku punya penyakit ini, aku yakin kau pasti kecewa lalu meninggalkanku, yakin sekali..  
_

_Makanya aku merahasiakan ini semua, maaf ya?  
_

_Ne, kau laki-laki paling baik yang pernah aku temukan, kau mau terima aku apa adanya, aku perempuan kotor, miskin, keluarga semrawut, tapi kamu tetap mau dekat denganku..  
_

_Ne, andaikan aku sudah tidak hidup lagi di dunia ini, kau jangan sedih ya? masih banyak perempuan yang lebih baik dari aku.. Kau orang baik, harus punya pendamping yang baik juga :')  
_

_Ingat, jangan lagi datang-datang ke tempat kotor itu. Setebal apapun iman kamu, pasti bisa runtuh sama yang namanya perempuan.  
_

_Ne, walau dunia kita sudah berbeda, tapi aku tetap di hati kamu 'kan? Janji? Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, aku akan jaga kamu..  
_

_Maaf andai selama ini aku&keluarga sudah merepotkan kamu :*  
_

_Good bye...  
_

_From : Your Lovely Bitch, Hinata_  
_

.

.

Semoga kau bahagia disana, Hinata..Aku selalu ada untukmu walau kita telah berbeda dalam dunia ini. Dan percayalah kau adalah bidadari terakhir dalam hidupku.

**-END- **

* * *

Ojou-sama : Tuan, maybe?

nyaann... Gimana? sedih gak? kalo boleh jujur sih waktu ngetik ini mati-matian biar gak nangis :')

mau curcol dikit nih.. Cerita ini saya 'copas' dari cerita yang gak sengaja nemu di facebook gak nemu juga sih ada yang ngasih linknya dia bbm :D waktu itu saya lagi di kelas bete bgt, iseng2 saya buka dah tu linknya keluar deh cerita ini dan dengan bodohnya saya nangis di kelas mana ada gurunya lagi di depan untung gak ketahuan #ojigi dan sialnya lagi waktu baca tu cerita saya bayanginnya NaruHina pemirsa! jadilah fic ini. yah, pikirin aja deh bagaimana galaunya saya :') katanya sih ini cerita nyata loh :"3

gomen yah kalau jelek, ceritanya itu sedikit saya ubah versi ffn(?) kata-katanya juga sedikit (baca:banyak!) saya ubah karena di cerita aslinya banyak kata-kata kurang sopan. kebanyakan bacot yah? ya udah deh, silahkan keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian melewati kotak review di bawah itu. sekali lagi saya ucapin maaf dan terima kasih sudah baca :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW? *puppy eyes* **


End file.
